


Monster Files

by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS



Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [7]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS
Summary: The newly-formed Monarch has to deal with giant monsters beginning to pop up, and the best weapon they have is not a gun, or a missile, but their intellects. So, to make sure they're prepared, they're putting together some dossiers of the monsters they've encountered so far, and even a few that they haven't.Probably won't make sense if you don't read the others in this series first.
Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045095
Kudos: 5





	1. File One: Godzilla

**_MONSTER FILE: GODZILLA_ **

**_ALSO KNOWN AS: TITANUS GOJIRA, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS, JORDY_ **

_First spotted in person in 1985, Godzilla has long since captured the imaginations and nightmares of the world over. While initial surveys into his habitat treated him as a mere animal, we now know the truth. Godzilla is far more than that. He is a force of nature incarnate, sweeping through threats at unstoppable speeds, restoring balance to all he surveys._

_At first, initial analysis was curious as to how Godzilla could not only grow to such a massive size, but sustain it, we have learned since then of a capability unique to him and him alone. Godzilla, unlike other lifeforms on Earth, absorbs and metabolizes radiation, using it to fuel his body instead of food. Essentially, he is a walking nuclear reactor. This allows Godzilla to heal and grow much faster than any other lifeform. In addition to being a highly effective survival mechanism, this also allows Godzilla to expend waste radiation through his mouth, turning waste radiation generated by the process into a deadly beam of superheated particles._

_Since his discovery, Godzilla has gone from a mere eighty feet tall, to three-hundred, and is still set to keep growing. As he outgrew his old habitat, the decision was made to move him to the open ocean, where he could swim in peace, at the top of the food chain, safe from any threats that might harm him. To facilitate this, an old oil rig was purchased out, and refit to become the new headquarters for our operation, Castle Bravo._

_Though it has been some time since any new lifeforms that could pose a threat to him have appeared, Godzilla remains standing ready for any threat that may come his way._

**_-CLASSIFIED INFORMATION-_ **

_In actuality, Godzilla’s history is much stranger than one would believe. Despite stories circulating, as well as other evidence to the contrary, Godzilla only truly appeared in the nineteen eighties. A child named William Byers was pulled to an extradimensional plane of existence against his will, and was stranded there for some time._

_Despite the rescue efforts, this other side already sunk its talons into Will, and began the slow process of mutating him into a lifeform best suited to survive in the hellish environment on the other side. Highly efficient lungs to breathe the tainted air, gills to hide in the water where predators would dare not venture, a radiation-based metabolism that could process the high quantities of radiation on the other side._

_These mutations were slow-going at first, according to Godzilla’s own testimony, but accelerated when exposed to water. The mutations accelerated further when the Mind Flayer, the controlling intelligence on the other side, attempted to possess him._

_Despite this, Godzilla remains a powerful ally, and a good friend. We should all be able to rest easy knowing that, no matter what may come for us in the night, he’ll be there to fight it off._

**_FIGURE ONE: GODZILLA AFTER DEFEATING KING GHIDORAH_ **

__


	2. File Two: The Mind Flayer

**_MONSTER FILES: “MIND FLAYER”_ **

**_ALSO KNOWN AS: TITANUS ILLITHID, SHADOW MONSTER, BATTRA_ **

_Since the dawn of time, devils, demons, dark shadows have been haunting us, waiting for their chance to strike. This one is no different. For an unknown, possibly inconceivable amount of time, it has looked upon our world with envious eyes, and decided that our world should become its._

_We don’t know how old it is, but the Mind Flayer has been closely interwoven with the history of our planet for eons. Though first contact in the recent technological age was only made in 1983, and on accident, there is evidence to suggest that not only has it attempted to invade our world before, it almost succeeded._

_Ancient texts recovered from a hidden temple in the Yunnan Province tell us that the creature was known to a small civilization of humans, known as the Shobijin. They did not know the creature’s true name, however, they referred to it as “Battra,” the dark counterpart of their god, Mothra. When Battra declared its intent to destroy the Earth, remaking it in its own image, Mothra intervened. After a lengthy battle that blotted out the sun, killing many species caught in the crossfire, Mothra defeated Battra, stripped it of its physical form, and cast it into the underworld, whereupon which Mothra took a small sect of Shobijin with her into hiding, waiting for the hour when she was needed again. Though it is impossible to determine the factual accuracy of these accounts, one thing is apparent:_

_It has been targeting us for a long time. And if it has not given up now… it likely never will._

_**FIGURE ONE: ARTIST RENDITION:** _

__


	3. File Three: The Red Demon

**_MONSTER FILE: RED_ **

**_ALSO KNOWN AS: TITANUS AKAI, SPIDER BEAST, ZENITH._ **

_Every culture in the world has some concept of devils, monsters, and demons. Japanese folklore has the Oni, religions such as Judaism and Christianity have the Devil, and so on. Indeed, for as many cultures in the world, there are legends of the dark entities that seek to tempt and torment the mortal world. However, for as long as we’ve existed, none have been able to trace these legends back to any sort of common ancestor._

_Until now._

_It goes by many names. The Greeks called it Tartarus. The Islamic faiths know it as Israfil. Some people refer to it as the Icon of Sin, the Beast…_

_Satan._

_None know its true name, if it has one, but the one we are most familiar with is simply ‘The Red Demon.’ An apt description._

_It appears to take the form of a scorpion-like creature, with a humanoid mask for a face. It’s almost always depicted as red in color, either the color of dried blood or skinned flesh. It is a creature of torment, and it is said that it is the ultimate of all monsters._

_Legends recovered from the ruins of an extinct civilization in the Yucatan Peninsula hold that the Red Demon appeared in a mighty storm of fire that tore the skies open, sinking part of the continent, wiping out thousands of lives in the process. Once it had entered the mortal world, the Red Demon immediately set about tormenting the humans that had survived its arrival with twisted, unwinnable ‘games’ that not only wrought pain on the players’ physical selves, but their souls as well._

_Indeed, the Red Demon’s crusade of pain spread throughout the world, however, a most unexpected union caused it to stop._

_It was said that Mothra and Battra, the two forever-battling guardian deities of Earth, combined their strength into a single form resembling a great silver-blue angel, and cast the Red Demon back out of our world, whereupon which they separated, and returned to their eternal struggle._

_However, before it vanished, legend says that the Red Demon left a small fragment of itself behind. Now it watches the world, waiting in a new form for someone to discover it._

_No one is sure quite which form it will take. Some say a book, others say a game. We only have one word of advice for you. If you come across it…_

**RUN.**


	4. File Four: King Ghidorah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i forgot this one existed. Ha ha...

**_MONSTER FILE: KING GHIDORAH._ **

**_STATUS: DECEASED._ **

**_ALSO KNOWN AS: TITANUS GHIDORAH, MONSTER ZERO, “That three-headed dickhead.” (MAINLY USED BY GODZILLA)_ **

_King Ghidorah (not to be confused with the later, separate entity QUEEN Ghidorah) was the first hostile monster in scale comparable to Godzilla that was encountered in modern times. Likewise, it was the first monster in comparable capability to be defeated by Godzilla._

_King Ghidorah (henceforth referred to as simply Ghidorah for simplicity’s sake) is believed to have mutated from three snakes, with each head possessing trace remnants of different species. The middle head possesses some traits similar to a rattlesnake, the left head (recovered from the ruins of Fort Dougherty military base) possessing traces of cobra DNA, and the right head (recovered only in small trace amounts of cells) is believed to have been mutated from a copperhead. Despite its seemingly earthly origins, however, Ghidorah possessed abilities beyond that of any earthly species._

_Ghidorah was capable of utilizing an unknown mechanism to forcibly alter the state of gravity in its surroundings. On itself, gravity could be lowered to assist in achieving flight, while the energy could be charged and directed out the mouths of its three heads, raising gravity as a direct offensive attack._

_Ghidorah’s heads were capable of independent reasoning, and according to first-hand accounts, possessed varying personalities. The middle head was the strategist and leader, making plans and keeping her ‘brothers’ in line. The right head was the most aggressive of the trio, attacking enemies outright. The left head was the most curious, surveying the area and making note of the state of the battlefield._

_Ghidorah finally met its end in Chicago. Upon fleeing Godzilla (who had ripped off Ghidorah’s left head), Ghidorah set about destroying the city, only to be cut off by the timely arrival of a nuclear-charged Godzilla. The resultant battle, although destructive, was short, and ended with Ghidorah’s final, middle head being pulled off._

****

**_FIGURE ONE: King Ghidorah fighting Godzilla_** :


	5. File Five: Mothra

**_MONSTER FILE: MOTHRA_ **

**_STATUS: ALIVE (LIVING ON MONSTER ISLAND)_ **

**_ALSO KNOWN AS: TITANUS MOSURA, THE GIVER OF LIVE, THE MOTHER OF ALL LIFE._ **

_Almost every culture in the world has a creation myth. A tale of gods and goddesses using incredible powers to forge the very universe itself. The truth is not so far removed from myth, however._

_God is real. And her name is Mothra._

_Legends from the Shobijin of Infant Island say that the universe was a dark, empty, dead void filled with nothing, until Mothra declared otherwise. There is no way of knowing for sure the level of truth to these statements, and Mothra herself agrees that she is simply too old to remember but knowing what she is capable of does provide evidence in agreement with the legends._

_Mothra seems to possess an intrinsic connection to life itself, capable of communication with all forms of life from the smallest plant to the largest animal. Furthermore, she seems to possess a degree of control over the very world itself, able to raise islands from the sea, restore life to a dead wasteland, and so forth._

_Mothra also possesses a variety of offensive and defensive capabilities, all coming together in a beautiful, but deadly, combination. Her wings, with a span so large she is capable of wrapping them around Godzilla, are able to generate light frequencies on all wavelengths of the spectrum, from a light that can be used to stun enemies, to radiation that Godzilla can use to heal himself. Her silk has a tensile strength that surpasses steel, capable of harmlessly immobilizing smaller creatures. She possesses a stinger, which she can use to create and deliver any substance into a friend or foe. She also has the ability to generate a cloud of reflective scales, able to absorb and reflect most attacks away from her._

_Most importantly, however, Mothra has the ability to alter and change her own physical state (as well as the state of others) seemingly at will. Most famously, this ability is used in her reincarnation process. When her last body dies, the next to come is hardened against the factor that caused her death, be it heat, drowning, radiation, and so forth._

_Most famously, however, Mothra is able to use this ability to become ‘human.’ While she still possesses many of her capabilities, outwardly (and according to most tests we are able to run) is indistinguishable from a normal, human female._

_Mothra is not only a valued member of the team because of this, but a dear friend._

****

**_FIGURE ONE: MOTHRA (IMAGO):_ **

**__ **

**_FIGURE TWO: MOTHRA (HUMAN [CASINO HEIST FORM. NO PICTURES OF MOTHRA'S PREFERRED AVATAR EXIST]):_ **

**__ **


End file.
